


Round`n`round

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mech Preg, Megatron having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: shameless fluff and torment of Optimus Prime :P





	

Megatron bent his lips into his most charming and oh-so-smug smile.

"Are you afraid?"

He was.

The grey mech rushed into him and Optimus backed away. He fell on the bed in a poor attempt of escape. Megatron did not stop his onslaught and climbed up on the slab, trapping Prime beneath him.

The Decepticon could not spike him in his state, but Megatron sure knew how to claim in other ways.

Never in his life did Optimus think he would be dominated by the belly.

Megatron leaned down, pressed their bodies together. Only the hands on each side of Prime`s shoulders stopped him from completely laying down on the truckformer. Optimus froze and tried to shift his abdomen plaiting inward to make place for oppressive mass. 

"Come on, Prime, give me some struggle. I`m not that fragile."

"You - maybe not." Prime lifted his hand a bit and so very gently stroked the rounded side. "But he..."

Megatron snorted contemptuously.

"Big deal, if this one dies we can make another."

At these words Optimus gave his counterpart a sad, sad look and sighed. This was one of the many gaps between them that could not be fixed. He could only live with them and hope for the best.

Megatron started rubbing his bulged front against Prime`s armor. Optimus shrank back in the slab, trying to avoid it as much as he could. Megatron smiled.

"I like how helpless you are before me." He made one particularly long stroke. "Beg, beg me for mercy."

Optimus took a deep intake and said in an absolutely lifeless voice:

"Oh. No. Please. Don`t crush me with your terrifying belly."

Megatron bumped his helm in the gap between Prime`s neck and shoulder and laughed.

"This was terrible. No wonder I could not made you beg all these vorns." Among positive moments: carriage made Megatron’s mood light all the time. "At least you could have said Roundness of Darkness. Honestly, Prime, no creativity..."

Uncharacteristic whir of his engine made Megatron fall silent, and Optimus tensed. Then he continued as if nothing happened, completely ignoring the clicking that started coming from his chassis.

"Could have taken a few lessons from Starscream..."

"Megatron! What is wrong with you?!"

"Hmm..." Megatron cocked his head a little as if listening to his body. "Nothing critical."

"Nothing cr... Megatron!" Something warm started pouring down at him. Optimus squirmed, trying to see what was going on. "You are dripping energon!"

"No, just gestation fluids."

That scared him even more.

Prime felt the rounded belly shifting, slowly falling apart. He still had time! Optimus placed his hands under Megatron`s armpits, thinking about rolling the grey mech to the side, but the Decepticon said sharply:

"Don`t." Then he added in a softer voice: "If you do not want my insides all over you, that is."

And Prime stayed still.

After a few terrifying minutes he felt a little body gently fall onto his frame.

He was happy. Truly, he was!

But he also wanted to kill Megatron.

**Author's Note:**

> all the chemical posses in his body may or may not have made Megatron a liiiiiittle drunk all the time :D  
> Also do you know who is a wonderful person? [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid) is! :DDDDDDD


End file.
